


Experience Tranquility

by Enterthetadpole, SinpaiCasanova



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Clubbing, Collaboration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, JSE egos - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Swingers, Threesome - M/M/M, slight angst, spa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/pseuds/Enterthetadpole, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: After splitting up with his ex, Anti is left wallowing in self-pity and stress, slowly letting it consume him. That is until he receives a strange invitation to a swinger's club to "relieve some stress".





	1. Same old, Same old

The bed dipped under the weight of a single body, creaking loudly as Anti settled in for the night. Today was a pretty shitty day, to say the least, and his mind was ready to just shut off for the night while he zoned out and stared at his phone until he passed out. It's been the same routine day in and day out since Jack split, leaving a gaping hole in his heart and a pile of unwanted emotions that just made him overly anxious and stressed out. Their break up was quite a nasty one, with accusations of cheating thrown both ways until Jack finally snapped and threw him out.

Three years of loyalty and love all went down the shitter in a matter of seconds and Anti was left confused, picking up the pieces of his broken heart that Jack shattered on the ground. He should be over it by now, seeing how it's been almost six months since the couple split up, but Anti apparently loves to feel miserable every God damn second of the day, rehashing old arguments and past moments that made his heart flutter alike. He couldn't turn it off. But then again, did he really want to completely forget about Jack? Well, yes and no.

He just wanted a moment to release every ounce of stress that's built up over the passing months, but old righty can only do so much when it comes to pleasure. And so Anti was stuck, stewing in a mixture of pent-up emotions and anxiety that could probably kill a normal person under the circumstances. His green eyes were fixed on the bright screen of his phone, scrolling through Tumblr absentmindedly to survey the latest community happenings, which was hard to do when the Jacksepticeye tag was blacklisted. He ended up staring at pictures of cats and chuckling at dead memes and stupid videos. Really anything to stop the onslaught of thoughts that revolved around Jack.

His phone suddenly began to vibrate, showing the contact picture of a person he hasn't spoken to in about a month. Fucking hell...

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your unexpected call, Marv?" He grumbled, heaving a sigh. He really wasn't up for a chat right now, and if one more person called to ask if he was fucking okay he was going to explode.

"Well, you answered quick," Marvin sighed into the other side of the phone. "What's keeping your eyes glued to the phone, my dear? Porn or silly cat videos?"

If frowns could make physical noise then Marvin would have heard quite an amazing sound as the discontentment fell heavily on the other man's face. It was times like this that Anti wished that Marvin didn't know him as well as he did. The smallest breath of warm annoyance flowed out, and Marvin sighed again.

"Look, Wil and I are heading out for a bit of fun tonight. How about you - "

"The last thing I need is you and that goofy dick on a stick boyfriend of yours taking me out on a pity night on the town. I don't want to feel like a third wheel while you two are doing nothing but sucking each other's faces at some dive bar."

The soft giggle from the silver-haired man does nothing to turn Anti's sour mood. It's not like Wilford had been dating Marvin long, but the constantly lovely dovey tweets and Tumblr posts were agony to Anti. No couple should be that nauseatingly cute.

"Dick on a stick?" he choked out, his blue eyes in tears. "What the hell does that even mean?"

Honestly, it was the first thing that came to his mind. He adored Marvin, but Wilford was a tool. There was no better word for him. Granted, it was true that he could be nice to look at, but once he opened his mouth the sex appeal went to negative numbers. Well, at least for Anti they did.

"I seem to recall tagging along while you and Jack were still a thing, and I enjoyed myself a lot. Even when you two got a little cozy with me still there. Plus no dive bar or bowling or anything like that is planned. Wilford actually has a much more interesting way to spend the evening tonight."

"What could he possibly suggest that would make me want to leave my bed, Marvin?" Anti grumbled, rolling his eyes as he pulled the sheets up and snuggled into them further, like that would save him from Marvin's piss poor attempt at getting him out of the house. Wil was about seven shades of crazy with a severe sugar addiction, but somehow Marvin found him appealing enough to wanna fuck him on the regular.

"It's just a private little club that Dark owns on the side. It's a great place to meet new people or to just hang out and relax after a long day. It's worth taking a look into, Anti. You'd be surprised how much fun you could have there."

"Dark owns a bar?" Anti asked incredulously, raising his brow as he sat up in bed. Since when was Dark a social butterfly? He fucking hated people.

"I already told you, hun. It's not a bar. Dark owns a spa. Well, half of it's a spa. The other half is for swingers."

What the serious fuck is going on here? Anti's head was beginning to ache, and he was on the verge of having an existential crisis now that everything he ever knew was a lie. Dark owned a sexy swingers club/spa, and Marvin and Wilford were swingers. Fuck.

"Anti? You still there?" Marvin asked, growing a bit concerned when the glitch didn't respond.

"Yeah, just trying to wrap my brain around the fact that I know absolutely jack shit about any of my so-called friends."

"It's not that big of a deal, Anti. Wil and I are comfortable enough with our relationship to experiment a bit. There's nothing wrong with it. And Dark is only doing this as a means to safely weed out the people he doesn't want to sleep with. It's invitation only, and I'm inviting you. Now, get your ass out of bed and put on something sexy."

Anti sighed, throwing back the sheets and exposing his bare legs to the cold air of his room.

"I don't know if I'm into that kind of shit, Marv. It seems weird to me, fucking someone else's partner while their off getting drunk or some shit."

"Just trust me. You'll like it. And if you don't, I'll take you home and we'll spend a nice evening with a bucket of ice cream and a few horror movies," he said, and Anti swore he heard his front door open while Marvin was yapping like a teenage girl.

"Are you in my fucking apartment?"

"You bet your sweet ass I am." Marvin chirped, ending the call as he threw open Anti's bedroom door like he fucking owned it. "Wil's waiting in the car and you need to get dressed."


	2. Dress to impress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The outfits for Anti and Marvin are based on artwork by Sinnamonstache/Cinnamongrump on Tumblr :)

Before Anti can toss another sarcastic barb Marvin's way, he's pulled onto his feet and pushed into his walk-in closet. There was barely anything to wear that didn't need a good ironing but Marvin called out for him to grab something nice. With a sneer, Anti pulled on a halfway decent pair of black skinny jeans and a dark green t-shirt that didn't have too many holes in it.

"No," Marvin said, blue eyes narrowed at the glitch's clothing selection. "Dark's place is classy. Don't you have anything with at least a collar?"

"Unless you're talking about the collars Jack and I used to use with the leashes attached, then no."

Marvin's pale face turns instantly scarlet and Anti smirks. Maybe he'd go out just to see how wild Marvin could actually get. He could tolerate Wilford for the evening. He wasn't  _that_  bad.

"Move." Marvin sighed, pushing Anti out of the way and storming into his closet to find the glitch something decent to wear. Marvin's own outfit was rather snazzy if Anti dared to actually use that word seriously. He was dressed in a lavender button-down with white slacks and a matching white vest that had little accents of gold embroidered on it. His pearly-silver hair was curled and smooth, lying against his shoulders like a glorious lion's mane. Truth be told, Marvin was straight up delectable. But he could only imagine how eccentric Wilford looked right about now.

Marvin returned after a minute or two, holding a shirt and jacket that Anti hadn't seen in quite some time. The black button down was paired with a floral jacket and a pair of black loafers. And Marvin was smiling like a wolf as he showed Anti his outfit choice.

"Well, I can't look any gayer than you, so I guess it's alright," Anti remarked, earning him a slap to the chest.

"Excuse you, bitch. I look fucking fabulous in this. Curb your jealousy and put this on, we're burning moonlight."

With a shake of his head, Anti did as he was told, soon after following Marvin out of his apartment towards the curb outside. Wilford was waiting there, leaning against the passenger side of his "red" 1970s Oldsmobile. The paint had faded considerably, giving it a pink hue that Wilford openly adored. And just like he suspected, Wil was dressed to the nine in a white turn-down collar with gold accents running down the center, completing his rather tame ensemble with a pair of black slacks. He looked great, actually.

"He cleans up nice doesn't he, babe?" Marvin commented, showing Anti off to his lover like he was some sort of prize. Wilford licked his lips, fingers playing with the pink hair of his mustache.

"He certainly does, kitten. He's quite the show-stopper."

Anti could feel his cheeks heat up with embarrassment as he climbed into the backseat. He never knew how to take compliments, so most of the time he just smiled awkwardly and tried not to draw any additional attention to himself. Thankfully it worked for the time being, and Wil left it alone.

The drive to this club of Dark's was less than a half hour away, which Marvin took the opportunity to fill with light-hearted banter and flirty comments, mostly towards Anti as Wil focused on the road. The building itself looked innocent enough from the outside, with just a simple layout to divert would-be walk-ins that didn't receive an invite. The inside though was completely different, filled with soft lighting and dark furniture that looked like the inside of someone's home. It was cozy, yet the mood was definitely set for sex. It even smelled a bit like sex, with this musky aroma that reminded Anti of the times he cornered Jack in the shower from behind.

"Alright," Marvin began, rubbing his hands together as he turned towards his companions. "Since Anti is new here, why don't we let him choose how we spend our time? I mean, there's lots to do. There are massages and facials, a bar, and then there are the more private areas where the couples like to go. We'll do whatever you want to do, hun. No pressure at all."

Anti quirked his eyebrow at the "no pressure" line. Marvin couldn't be serious about that if this sex den truly had Dark's hands all over it. The man was legendary with all things sexual and could bring pretty much any creature with a pulse to its knees by just a sideways glance. Not to mention that Dark always enjoyed taking the piss out of Anti whenever the chance presented itself.

As if on cue, the thick scent of Dark's aftershave flowed into the room, and the man himself slithered in as if he were a midnight serpent wrapped in an incredibly expensive smoking jacket. His deep brown eyes settled on Wilford first, who gave a cheery smile and an arm for a handshake. Only Anti seemed to notice that their host wasn't entirely happy that the pink mustached man-boy was within hugging distance. Personal space and Wilford never got along in the best of circumstances. Who the hell could even imagine what would happen when you added flavored lube and bondage to the mix?

"How nice of you all to come," Dark muttered, wrenching away his fingers from Wil's grasp. "Feel free to put your...what on Earth are you all wearing, anyway?"

"Not my idea," Anti said, turning his green eyes accusingly at the other two men. "I was practically kidnapped, Dark. If you care about me at all you'll call the police to rescue me."

"Unfortunately, I've had enough raids at my establishment already," Dark replied without a hint of amusement. "Does wonders for the patrons who have a cop fetish, but for everyone else, the whole ordeal can be quite taxing on keeping a proper erection."

Anti blinked. Dark's sense of humor was dryer than burnt toast, and was just as appealing, but before he could properly respond Dark was moving towards another section of the club.


	3. It's only sex

Marvin turned to face him, rubbing the back of his neck. He was obviously waiting for an answer, but it seemed that Wil was anxious to answer for him. He grabbed Marvin by the waist, pulling him close as those dark eyes settled on Anti. That musky scent was getting a bit stronger, forcing Anti's mind to detour towards a few suggestive thoughts that featured the pair. 

"We don't bite that hard, gumdrop. Marvin and I just want to have a little fun with you, that all."

Anti swallowed, green eyes shifting between Marvin and Wil. This was moving a bit fast, but Marvin wanted to bring him here for a reason. This place was built for pleasure, and god did Anti need a warm body and a tight hole right about now. That scent was designed to arouse the patrons of this establishment, and it was working pretty damn well. Marvin's cheeks were flushed, blue eyes glassy and distant. He just looked like sin, and it was doing something odd to Anti's brain. Even Wilford's sex appeal seemed to increase dramatically, and that was saying something if Anti was drooling over that candy-coated loud mouth.

"What do you say, sugar?" Wil drawled, extending his hand with a crooked smirk playing on his lips. "Would you like to come with us? I promise that by the time you leave here, you'll feel like a new man."

The offer sounded amazing if Anti were being honest. He's lost track of how many nights he's spent curled up in a ball of angst, wishing he had someone to hold close. Wil was quite the experienced lover, and he could guess that Marvin has learned a thing or two from him since they've been together. It was just sex between friends. There was no reason for him to be scared.

"Ok. I'm in." Anti plainly answered, and Wilford smiled. The older man was quick to lead them through the crowd, taking Anti and Marvin towards the private rooms in the back of the club. They weren't huge by any means, but they were functional for what they were used for. Each room had a mini bar and a king-sized bed. Condoms and lube were available on the cart that held the alcohol and plastic glasses, and Anti had to wonder how much this was costing the couple for a few hours worth of fun. Wil ushered them inside, closing and locking the door to prevent any interruptions. Marvin took a seat on the edge of the bed, toeing off his shoes while Anti poured himself a shot of liquid courage. He could do this. It was just sex.

"I promise that you'll have a ball," Marvin cooed, looking into Anti's nervous green eyes. "Or, in this case, four balls, if we're really counting."

Wilford gave a loud, high pitched giggle as he headed to the tiny bathroom in the back and closed the door with a snap. Anti was already pouring a second shot for himself. His fingers tightening around the plastic container to try not to show how much his hands were shaking. The clicked tongue from Marvin's mouth was enough to tell him his nerves were showing way more than he thought. 

"It's kind of adorable to see you this twitchy," Marvin said, starting to unbutton his shirt. "Pour Wil and I drinks too before you take down the whole bottle, hon."

Almost relieved for something to focus on other than how smooth and lily white the other man's chest was, his attention shifts to pouring additional drinks. Then in a couple of steps, he's walking over and placing one into Marvin's hand.

"Wil should just be a few minutes. Baby just loves to get clean before we get dirty."

Anti nodded his head almost mechanically. It was only now that the glitch realized that he had no idea what Wilford preferred when it came to sex. Just from knowing Marvin so long, he knew that the small man was a natural bottom. He was loud and enjoyed being held down and stroked. If this relationship with Wilford was like Marvin's previous boyfriends, then that would make this an awkward threesome.

"So, how are we going to do this...literally?

Marvin chuckled lightly, shrugging off his shirt and vest. Anti has always been a bit of a worrywart when it comes to love and sex, and Marvin just wished that he'd relax and let what needed to happen, happen.

"Don't worry so much about the logistics of it all," he said smoothly, standing from the bed and moving towards Anti like a hungry lion set to pounce. "Just do what feels right. Wil is a generous lover, Anti. You'd be surprised at what your body craves once the tables are turned."

Marvin stepped forward, setting his drink down on the cart as his gaze raked up and down Anti's lithe frame. There was this look in Marvin's eyes that just begged Anti to do something, anything to him, and the glitch was beginning to feel that soft buzz that carried all of his inhibitions away.

Those thin, ring clad fingers of Marvin's were moving down the center of his shirt, loosening up the buttons as they trailed their way down to his belt. Anti bit his lip, breath coming out in short and shallow pants as he shrugged off his shirt and jacket. Marvin knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it, and right now he wanted Anti's back pressed against that mattress so he could tease the shit out of him. Marvin smirked wickedly, blue eyes hooded as he took in the expanse of Anti's bare chest. He was just perfect, with dark hair peppered across his pecks that led down his belly, disappearing under the waistband of his underwear. The sorcerer purred, soft hands dipping into Anti's opened jeans to palm the bulge that was tenting the cotton fabric of his boxers.


	4. Three's company

The glitch groaned as if he'd been shot, his body tensing as little bolts of pleasure shot through his core. Marvin wasn't wasting a single second, and soon Anti found himself lying in the middle of the king-sized bed, completely naked with Marvin in his lap. The silver-haired man was focusing on Anti's neck, nipping and kissing at the spot just under his ear. Anti's cock was already hard and leaking, cradled in Marvin's hand as he stroked and teased him. He barely even registered that Wilford was back, kneeling behind Marvin as he worked the smaller man out of his pants and underwear. Much to Anti's surprise, Marvin was smoother than silk and completely hairless, even on his legs. His boyish frame was suddenly extremely appealing to Anti, who wanted nothing more than to feel Marvin's tight heat sinking down on his throbbing cock.

Wilford was busy peppering kisses across Marvin's spine, working his way down until he reached the sorcerer's ass. By that point, Marvin had moved a little lower, teasing the crown of Anti's length with the tip of his tongue while he presented his bare ass to his lover. A shaky breath escaped Marvin's mouth as Wil leaned forward, licking a strip up from the base of his balls to his puckering asshole. The warm exhale that ghosted across Anti's manhood was enough to pull a breathy moan from his mouth as his hips bucked upward.

Marvin's lips trembled around Anti's shaft as Wilford began to push his tongue into his entrance. As torn as the glitch felt about Wilford as a person, it was clear that he knew what the fuck he was doing. Marvin was already moaning as if he were getting the shit pounded out of him. His blue eyes were miles away and misty as he looked up at Anti. Marvin's long silver hair tickled his flat stomach as he bobbed his head up and down to take all of him inside of his mouth.

"Suck me harder," Anti whispered, and at once Marvin complied, adding the slight edge of his teeth for good measure. Wilford slinked around to join the sorcerer, kissing the sides of Anti's soft thighs. Anti's pale hand traveled up and down Wil's muscles, his skin warm and damp from his shower. With a twist of his body, Marvin moved up towards Anti's face, kissing his lips feverishly. Anti never really considered kissing to be part of tonight's festivities, but he welcomed the sweet lips anyway. Their mouths slide back and forth together, while Wilford moved back down to Anti's neglected length. The strokes are long and firm and now Anti understood a lot more of the weird man's appeal.

There's the short snap of a cap opening, and before he really knew what was happening, there was a condom on his dick and a lubed finger in his ass. Anti yelped, trying his best to relax as Wilford worked on opening him up. He's never really considered himself to be a bottom, but he couldn't deny that it felt at least a little good. He instead tried to focus on Marvin's hand that was generously applying lubricant to his covered cock. The sorcerer's touch was so warm and inviting, and Anti found himself relaxing as Wil used two, then three fingers to work him open.

Marvin lifted himself up and slid his still wet entrance on top of the glitch's throbbing member. Anti groaned at the intense tightness and the sorcerer is already bouncing up and down. The feeling is so good that Anti doesn't even realize that Wil's fingers have been replaced with his lubed up dick.

Wil slowly inched his way inside, groaning lowly at how warm and tight Anti's ass was. His eyes were rolling back, hips rocking as he buried himself to the hilt. Anti's head was spinning, higher pitched moans ripping from his lungs as Marvin rolled his hips, grinding down on his cock in a dirty circle. It's been so long since he's fucked anyone, and his stamina was understandably less than what it normally would be. He was embarrassingly close to climax already and they'd barely even started. Wil was the first the notice, and his knowing smirk sent a shiver down Anti's spine as his thrusts became short and rough, nailing his prostate dead on. His cock would twitch, spilling precum into the condom as Marvin milked him dry with each bounce.

"Oh, fuck," he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as the inevitable rush of warmth hit him like a tidal wave. Marvin moaned, rolling his hips sensually as he worked Anti through his orgasm. His vision was spotty, mouth dry as a bone as Marvin pulled off of him to remove the filled condom and replace it with a new one. Wil had pulled out as well, giving Anti a moment come down from his high as he moved them into a different position. Wil was resting against the headboard, his arms secured around Anti's waist as he pulled the panting glitch's back flush against his chest. The older man's lips began to map out each freckle and scar that Anti's neck had to offer, and as soon as Marvin was back on the bed, Wil was lifting Anti up by the back of his thighs and lowering him back down onto his thick cock. Anti felt the air rush from his lungs in the form of a broken moan. He was already exhausted, but Wil wasn't about to let him off that easily. His hips were still, allowing Marvin to straddle Anti's lap, sinking back down on his surprisingly still erect member.

"W-wait," he panted, feeling like he was about to lose his mind when they began to move in tandem with each other. "S'too much."

Anti's speech was slurred, face flushed and cheeks redder than the devil. They were perfectly in sync, working together to bring Anti the most pleasure he's ever had. Marvin sank down as Wil would thrust up, and the sensation was like his nerves were being assaulted. He was overstimulated and nearing his second orgasm of the evening, while his partners were working towards their first. Marvin's lips were on Wil's, their tongues mingling as Anti mewled and squirmed. The glitch was swearing under his breath, nails digging into the curve of Marvin's hips.

"Shit, m'gonna bust," he groaned, clenching around the cock in his ass as Wil and Marvin moved faster.

The announcement did nothing but spur Wilford on, and his thrusts became quicker than lightning. Anti was on the edge of passing out from so much pleasure. His muscles were screaming and the need to fucking bite Marvin’s velvety skin was pushing him even closer to the edge.

The sorcerer leaned forward and Anti got his chance. His teeth sunk deep into Marvin’s shoulder and the silver-haired man’s head flew back in a roar of mewling cries. The explosion of climax hit Anti’s stomach and chest, and Marvin raked his nails down Anti's arms until they were close to bleeding.

“Wil,” Anti groaned, his mouth forming words he thought he’d never say in a million years. “Fuck me till you scream out my goddamn name.”

Marvin purred at the idea as he threw himself back at the glitch, his thick hips still swiveling and lips leaving a trail of blistering hot kisses up and down Anti’s neck. Wilford's smirk grew into a devious grin as he delivered thrusts even harder and deeper than before into Anti’s core.

“I’m close baby,” Wil growled. “Come for us, gumdrop.”

Then at the same time, as if Marvin and Wilford’s minds were one, they both pressed down with all of their might. Marvin shoved himself so far down Anti’s length that the glitch spasmed. Wil shot his hips upward in such a powerful thrust that Anti’s head actually snapped back as if he were just in a car crash.

Wilford roared Anti’s name as he fell apart on the mattress, his mouth opened wide. Anti was lost in his second orgasm, his pelvis twitching as he came into the condom. His arms fell slack to his sides, tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth like a happy puppy.

Marvin pressed a few more soft kisses along his jawline as Wilford’s movements slowed down, glancing over his shoulder and down at his lover.

“I think we might have to give him a minute before we show him around to the other parts of the spa, baby doll. What do you think?” Wilford panted, stroking Anti's hair as he fought to keep his eyes open. Marvin chuckled in agreement, leaning forward to kiss the lover's lips once more.

"Well, that's one way to experience tranquility."


End file.
